5 Verões
by Jaqueline Masen Cullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Faz 5 anos que Sakura não suporta mais o verão. Será que nesse ano ela voltará a aproveitar a estação mais quente do ano? Resumo péssimo, não sei escrever


Bem, é a primeira vez que eu posto uma fic de Naruto aqui no Fanfiction. Essa aqui foi escrita em um momento de loucura em meio a minha insônia com o objetivo de participar de um concurso de fics da comunida Sasuke e Sakura. Não acho que escrevo bem, só tenho uns lapsos de vez em quando de vontade de escrever (principalmente depois de ler várias fics) e resolvo tentar fazer alguma coisa. Não sei se a história ficou boa, me empolguei na hora de escrever. Espero que gostem, ela é totalmente melosa como disse minha sobrinha...rs

Comentem!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu queria que o Sasuke fosse.

**Resumo:** Faz 5 anos que Sakura não suporta mais o verão. Será que nesse ano ela voltará a aproveitar a estação mais quente do ano?

**5 Verões**

Do banco da frente do hospital de Konoha, uma médica-nin de cabelos rosados, observava as crianças correndo pelas ruas. Com copinhos d'água molhavam a tudo e todos que estavam por perto. Esse era o clima do verão, sempre a estação mais alegre do ano. Todos sorriam mais, o clima era descontraído e de festa. Parecia ser o mais propicio para as paixões também, pois o número de casais parecia multiplicar. Era assim com todas as pessoas. Ou quase todas.

Sakura levantou-se do banco cansada da "tortura veraneia" que sofria. Odiava o verão. Todos ficavam felizes e aquecidos pelo sol que parecia dar nova vida, enquanto por dentro ela permanecia em seu constante inverno, que já durava 5 verões. Desde que ele se fora...

Por isso preferia o inverno. Pelo menos no inverno ela podia ficar desanimada e usar a desculpa que o motivo era o clima. Não precisava fingir por um sorriso no rosto que não existia, como fazia agora enquanto acenava para um de seus pacientes.

Além de tudo estava entediada. Aquele calor, a deixava suada e indisposta, porém não queria ficar em casa, nem aceitar nenhum dos inúmeros convites de Naruto para tomar sorvete. Aquele seu amigo/irmão baka, insistia em achar que gostava dela, quando era evidente que ele confundia amizade com amor. E enquanto ele não percebesse isso, a pobre Hinata continuaria esperando que ele enfim colocasse seus sentimentos no devido lugar.

Cansada de andar sem rumo, resolveu ir até o lago que ficava no interior de Konoha. Lá poderia banhar-se um pouco enquanto aproveitava para pensar. Chegou ao local e fez uma rápida varredura para confirmar que não havia ninguém por perto. Conseguindo a confirmação, despiu-se lentamente e entrou no lago, arrepiando-se um pouco com a água gelada, gostando da sensação. O contato da água com seu corpo lembrava o toque dele em sua pele. A mesma sensação gélida e arrepiante...

Com esse pensamento, iniciou mais uma de suas divagações a respeito dele. Onde estaria? Por que não voltara? Tinha escutado uns rumores no escritório da Hokage de que ele havia enfim matado seu irmão. Então porque não voltava para Konoha, se já cumprira seu primeiro objetivo?

Não que esperasse que ele voltasse para ela. Não tinha a menor esperança disso. Há muito tempo havia se conformado que ele nunca a amaria como mulher. Mas ela sempre o amaria como homem. E estava disposta a assumir o papel de melhor amiga se isso o trouxesse de volta a Konoha, pois só a presença dele tiraria essa sensação de inverno de seu corpo e a aqueceria novamente.

Em meio a tais pensamentos sentiu um chakra familiar por entre as árvores. Sorriu disfarçadamente enquanto saia do lago e se vestia. Ele nunca aprenderia que o chakra dele era forte demais para ser disfarçado. Sentou-se à beira do lago e com a cabeça sobre os joelhos indagou:

- Quantas vezes já disse para você não ficar espionando o meu banho? Além de ser um ato pervertido, se vai fazer algo do tipo, pelo menos tente esconder melhor...nem parece Kazekage...

- Essa é a minha flor...sempre tão dócil e nem um pouco hostil...- falou sarcasticamente Gaara enquanto se sentava ao lado dela na margem do lago.- Aproveitando o verão?

- Não foi engraçado, Gaara...

- Quando vai deixar ao menos uma primavera ter chance em seu coração Sakura? Já fazem 5 anos...

- Eu sei contar e senti cada minuto desse tempo Gaara e você sabe muito bem disso...

Sakura e Gaara haviam ficado amigos durante esses anos. Por várias vezes Sakura foi em missão para a Vila da Areia onde atendeu no hospital durante os tempos de guerra. Durante esse tempo estreitou relações com o garoto e percebeu nele um lado humano que ninguém imaginava existir. E ele foi capaz de ler nela, a verdadeira solidão e tristeza que habitava o seu ser. Viraram confidentes e mantiveram por um tempo uma amizade colorida por assim dizer. Gaara queria acabar com o inverno na garota, mas ela sentia que ninguém que não fosse ele poderia obter isso...

- Você também não ajuda Sakura...Quantas vezes já te convidei para mudar em definitivo lá para Suna? Mudar de ambiente, sair dessa vila aonde tudo lembra a ele. Recomeçar do zero Sakura...comigo...você sabe que eu faria de tudo por você...

Ela deu um sorriso triste e passando a mão levemente pelo rosto do garoto, falou: "- Eu odeio o verão Gaara...e lá em Suna é sempre muito quente...não daria certo.."

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e balançou a cabeça conformado. Sabia que Sakura era teimosa demais para tudo e parecia que ela preferia sofrer a esquecer aquele que tanto a magoou...

- Quando resolver mudar de estação, saberá onde encontrar calor...

- Sim, eu sei...obrigado por tentar ser meu Sol, Gaara...o problema é que eu ainda não consigo absolver essa luz...

O garoto levantou-se e a ergueu junto a ele, dando-lhe um leve selinho antes de virar-se e ir embora. A garota ainda ficou por um tempo com o olhar parado olhando para a superfície do lago e pensando em tudo que Gaara lhe falara. Queria mudar a estação de seu coração, mas havia algo que ainda a prendia ao inverno...

Por fim decidiu sair do local. Passou em casa pegou uma mochila com uma toalha e mais alguns objetos e saiu novamente. Sabia que não deveria ir até lá, mas toda aquela conversa com Gaara a fez decidir que era hora de ir até o local aonde comemorou seu último verdadeiro verão e libertar-se....dizer nas águas adeus ao Sasuke...

-------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

_Sakura e Sasuke estavam voltando de uma missão. Sakura lutara com um forte adversário e quase ficara sem chakra de modo que sequer tinha forças para agüentar a viagem de volta. Dessa forma, Sasuke gentilmente obrigado por Kakashi ficou encarregado de levar a menina nas costas, já que conforme dissera o sensei, Naruto era bem capaz de deixar a menina cair e o próprio estava com as mãos ocupadas lendo seu livrinho._

_Devido ao cuidado de Sasuke para não derrubar a menina, os dois acabaram ficando para trás enquanto Naruto foi correndo para comer Lamem, seguido por Kakashi. Já estavam nos arredores de Konoha quando Sakura acordou._

_- Está sentindo esse cheiro Sasuke-kun? É cheiro de brisa do mar, de água salgada. Aposto que tem uma praia naquele lado..._

_- Hn..._

_- Podemos ir lá ver??? Eu adoro praias e faz tanto tempo que eu não consigo ir durante o verão até uma..._

_- Sakura, você praticamente está sem chakra e quer ir até a praia? – o garoto perguntou incrédulo._

_- Eu não vou gastar chakra ao caminhar um pouco na beira do mar Sasuke-kun...além do que pode até me ajudar a recuperar mais rápido...dizem que a brisa marítima faz milagres além de que..._

_- Sakura, cale a boca e não seja tão irritante..._

_A menina encheu os olhos d'água e quando ia retrucar percebeu que o garoto andava em direção ao local que ela havia apontado._

_Não demorou a alcançarem a praia. O lugar era realmente encantador. A água azul brilhava sobre o forte sol, deixando o cenário perfeito. Sakura deslumbrada pulou das costas de Sasuke e correu até o mar aonde entrou na água, jogando água para cima._

_- Vem Sasuke, a água está perfeita! Você vai adorar..._

_Sasuke continuou parado onde estava com o olhar aparentemente indiferente a farra que a garota fazia na água._

_Sakura se irritou. Como ele podia fazer aquela pose de indiferença diante de um dia de verão em uma praia magnífica? Com um sorriso perverso, ela olhou para o garoto enquanto concentrava um pouco do chakra que já começava a voltar para seu corpo e juntando um pouco de água falou:_

_- Já que não quer vir até a água Sasuke-kun, a água irá até você – e dizendo isso sem que o garoto tivesse tempo para qualquer reação, fez que uma enxurrada de água caísse no ninja molhando-o totalmente._

_- Sua...agora você vai ver Sakura...- e dizendo isso o garoto saiu correndo atrás da Kunoichi que ria enquanto tentava se afastar do garoto. _

_Em poucos minutos o garoto a pegou, mas com a velocidade do tranco dos dois, ambos acabaram caindo na areia, Sasuke por cima de Sakura. O clima ficou tenso. O garoto respirava profundamente e Sakura já não ria e tinha o coração acelerado. Lentamente os rostos se aproximavam no que parecia um inevitável beijo. Sakura já havia fechado os olhos esperando o roçar dos lábios, quando sentiu o peso de Sasuke sair de cima de si._

_- Já perdi tempo demais aqui. Estou indo para Konoha, você parece já recuperada o bastante para chegar sozinha..._

_E dizendo isso Sasuke saiu do local, deixando Sakura perplexa no chão. Ela levantou-se e tristemente seguiu o caminho para Konoha, sem entender porque Sasuke havia ficando tão bravo. E sem conseguir esquecer do quase beijo..._

_Depois daquele dia, Sasuke ficou ainda mais distante da garota e parecia evitá-la a qualquer custo. E permaneceu dessa forma até o fatídico dia em que ele abandonou a vila com um simples obrigado, o dia em que o inverno se apossou de Sakura e fazendo com que ela passasse a odiar o verão..._

---------------------------------Fim do Flashback------------------------------------------------------

Sentada em frente à praia, Sakura relembrou aquele dia glorioso de verão a 5 anos atrás. Sabia que algo tinha ocorrido naquele dia, mas não conseguia entender bem o que. Com lágrimas nos olhos preparava-se para dizer adeus ao mar e voltar a Konoha, onde pediria autorização a Hokage para se mudar para Suna. Gaara tinha razão, era hora de dar adeus às lembranças antigas e começar de novo.

Deu um passo a frente quando sentiu um chakra atrás de si. "Kuso – pensou – me distrai tanto que não percebi que tinha alguém me espiando esse tempo todo". Mas para sua surpresa o chakra lhe pareceu conhecido..."-Não pode ser..."

- Não vai me molhar hoje, sereia Sakura?

Sakura se negava a acreditar, só podia ser algum tipo de ilusão muito bem feita...

- Kai! Kai!

Nada adiantava, parece que aquele jutsu não acabava.

- Pare com isso Sakura, sabe que eu sou real...- e dizendo isso à figura atrás dela, a virou, fazendo com que a garota confirmasse o que tentava negar...

- Sasuke...

- Eu vim buscar algo que não peguei a 5 verões atrás... – e dizendo isso enlaçou a kunoichi pela cintura trazendo-a para mais perto e aproximando seu rosto do dela... – esperei tantos anos para isso...- e dessa vez ao contrário de 5 anos atrás ele não se afastou, mas a beijou intensamente, com todo o desejo reprimido que guardara nos últimos anos. Separaram-se por falta de ar e ele com ela ainda em seus braços falou:

- A 5 anos atrás eu tentei odiar o verão...Porque ele me tornava humano e trazia emoções e laços que eu não podia ter como vingador. Então eu afastei você, o calor da minha alma, em busca do inverno para me tornar mais forte. Só que eu nunca imaginei o quão ruim seria esse inverno sem ter você como sol na minha vida. Quando matei Itachi, pensei em voltar imediatamente para ter de volta os seus raios de sol. Mas achei que eu era à sombra da sua vida e que você merecia algo melhor que uma alma penada como a minha...

- Sas...

- Chiuu..._(momento autora baka querendo fazer onomatopéia)_ - ele disse pousando o dedo sobre os lábios da garota – eu preciso falar...Mas então eu ouvi notícias...boatos...de que você continuava triste com a minha partida. Que você não exibia mais aquele sorriso sincero que deixava todos a sua volta mais leves...que você dizia odiar o verão...e então percebi que de alguma maneira eu era também o seu sol da mesma forma que você era o meu...Então eu não posso deixar você me esquecer, minha Sakura...porque longe de você minha vida não tem luz...

- Você é o meu Sol Sasuke...sempre foi...minha vida longe de você, por mais que eu quisesse nunca passaria de um triste inverno da mesma forma que ficou minha alma nesses anos...Mas a espera valeu a pena...porque agora eu sei que nunca mais haverá invernos na minha vida...

Ao terminar de falar, Sakura sentiu braços fortes rodearem sua cintura e pegá-la no colo. Quando deu por si já estava dentro do mar, sentindo as ondas baterem no seu corpo e os lábios de Sasuke nos seus...e um arrepio agora não pela água gelada e sim por ter o homem que amava junto ao seu corpo. Os 5 últimos verões seriam a partir de agora apenas um triste capítulo de uma vida de calor que teriam pela frente.

**Owari**


End file.
